What's Wrong Don't You Want To Play With Me?
by ENVY'S-GURL
Summary: At age 7 Alice was orphaned. A fire took her parents lives. She was sent to the insane asylum when people saw her talking to her stuffed cat. At 15 she breaks out and is found by Young Justice. Is she really as crazy as they say? REVIEW!
1. Prologue

"Mother? Father?" a small voice asked. A young girl , no more then 7, sat up in her bed, holding a purple stuffed cat to her chest. She smelt smoke and grew

scared. She removed the the blanket and hopped off her bed, clutching her stuffed cat. She walked across her room to her door. She reached up and

grabbed the door nob in her small hand and twisted it. Her door opened and the young girl made her way to the stairs that led to her parents room. The

house felt much warmer then she remembered. She held the cat tighter as she climbed the stairs. The smell of smoke grew thicker. It made the young girl's

dark green eyes water, and caused her to cough. As she reached the top of the stairs. The heat had risen quite noticeably. Droplets of sweat could be seen

on the young girl's forehead. "Mom? Dad?" she asked to no one as she made her way to her parents' door. She could see light flickering from underneath the

door and smoke billowing out from the door also. "Mother? Father?" the younger yelled in fright as she noticed to light was fire. She reached her hand out

to grab the doorknob but something stopped her. The screams and yells of her parents. "Alice! Alice get out of the house!" She recognized her mother's voice

yelling to her. "Alice! Save yourself!" she heard her father yell. Tears streamed down the girl's, Alice's, face. "Alice!" she heard both of her parents yell. And

that was all it took for little Alice to scream herself and run away from her parents' door, down the stairs, out the front door of her house, which was quickly

being eaten by the flames of the fire. She stumbled down the front steps of her house and tripped, landing in the grass of her front yard, a safe distance

from the flames, with her stuffed cat landing beside her. Alice picked up her arm which had landed across her eyes, and looked at her house that was now

engulfed in flames. Her tears came down harder and faster as she wrapped her arms around herself and clenched her eyes shut. She prayed that this was

all just a really bad dream and that she would wake up soon. Suddenly she heard sirens. She turned her head and saw fire trucks, ambulances, and police

cars. The fire men were working hard, and quickly to try and put the fire out. A paramedic came and grabbed Alice and her stuffed cat and put her in an

Ambulance. Alice stayed wide eyed as the picture of her burning house ran threw her mind. The paramedics looked her over for any injuries but found

nothing a few soot marks on her cheeks arms and legs. She stayed silent the whole ride to the hospital, until she got there. Once they pulled her out

of the Ambulance, Alice started kicking and screaming. "WHERE'S MY PARENTS? WHERE ARE THEY?" she yelled over and over again, refusing to believe

that they were really gone.


	2. I'm Not Crazy

_(yeah Alice is kinda base off of American McGee's ALICE! I just love that game so much that while i was playing on my cousin's computer I wanted to write a story and Young Justice was on and yeah LOL! BTW: I don't own American McGee's ALICE or Young Justice! YAY DISCLAIMER!)_

**_8 Years Later_**

Alice sat in the corner of her room, in the Asylum, wrapped up in a straight jacket. Her legs were stretched out in front of her and she started at the black combat boots that were on her feet.

Her black skinny jeans were tucked into the boots and under the straight jacket was a plain white spaghetti strap top. Alice had changed mentally and physically while she was at the Asylum. Her

once smooth long black hair, was now to her shoulders, shaggy and stuck up at odd angles. Her eyes had faded from their original dark green to the unusual color of a deep violet, and seemed to

be stuck with that crazy look, one eye opened wider then the other. Around her eyes has turned black from the lack of sleep she got. But the few hours she did get sleep were filled with horrible

nightmares of the night she lost her family. Her teeth hand sharpened themselves to a point. And her skin had gone pale. The happy, innocent, 7 year old that had been there before had been

replaced with a short tempered, mad as a hatter, 15 year old girl, who had and obsession with old time toys, like jacks and dice. But something just don't change. Alice looked from her boot and

looked to the mattress that was on the ground, which served as her bed when it was "time for sleepy sleepy." Sitting on the bed leaning against the white pillow, was the stuffed purple cat. The

stuffed animal had endured it's share of abuse just as Alice had. The cat had grown creepier, one could say. One of the button eyes of the cat had fallen off and was replaced with a smaller

then the other, giving it a look to match it's owner's. It's small smile had been replaced with a huge Cheshire grin. One of it's paws had been torn, which was covered with a dark green patch of

fabric. Most of it's tail had been ripped off and was replaced with dark blue rope. Part of it's left ear had been torn of recently but Alice hadn't bothered to fix it. All in all, the stuffed cat had become

a poor, creepy, excuse for a toy. But Alice still loved it. It was the only thing that kept sane after the fire. Alice looked down to her boots again and sighed. "What's the matter Alice?" said a voice

asked. The voice soothing to Alice but it sent chills up anyone else's back should they have heard it. To bad no one else ever would. The voice belong to the cat that was on her bed. She moved

her eyes to look at the plushie on her bed. The cat's head had turned to her, the Cheshire no longer there, replaced with a small frown. "You know what's wrong, Kappa. My parents are...gone,"

she replied to the cat, not caring if anyone heard her. She was already in the loony bin what else could they do to her? "What else is wrong, Alice?" Kappa asked as he stood up on the bed then

slipped off and walked over to the girl in the corner. Kappa sat between Alice's legs and looked up at her sadly. Alice thought for a while, then she realized something. "Something is broken,"

she said as she stared down at the cat plush. Kappa tilted it's head to the side, confused. "What is it, Alice?" he asked as he stood up. Alice lifted her head and looked straight in front of her, at

nothing. "I am," was all she said. She glared at the wall that she was staring at and slightly pulled at the straight jacket. "Hold on," Kappa said as he walked around Alice. She leaned forward

and could feel Kappa undoing the binds that kept her arms crossed over her chest. Once the buckle was released her arms fell limp at her sides. The little cat came back around and stood on

Alice's knee, looking proud of himself. "Thanks Kappa," Alice said as she picked up Kappa and hugged him her chest. "You're welcome Alice," Kappa replied as he hugged her back the best he

could. "Kappa?" Alice said as she continued to hug Kappa. "Yes, Alice?" He said as he did the same to her. "I'm not crazy or insane, right?" She asked as she pulled Kappa off and sat him in her

hands. Alice looked into the button eyes of the cat who looked back at her then chuckled. "Of course you're not insane, not even crazy...OK maybe a little," he said as the Cheshire grin of his

returned. Alice giggled.

"Thanks Kappa, now if only everyone else could see that," she said. Then I knock was heard at her door. The door slowly opened and Alice shielded her eyes from the light of the hallway. In

walked two men in white uniforms. She glared at the two. "He-he talking to yourself again 'Alice in Wonderland'?" said one of the men, using her nick name.

The name started when she first arrived at Asylum. The only things she had when she came was Kappa and her 'Alice in Wonderland' book. She would read it every day and night and always kept it

next to the bed she slept on.

The other chuckled. "Cut it out Tim. 'Toy Keeper' it's time for

Sleepy Sleepy," Said the other man as he walked toward Alice, 'Tim' tailing him.

'Toy Keeper' was another nick name, that hadn't stuck o her until a few weeks after her arrival. The toys in her room, never left her room. She kept them for herself.

She simply sighed and nodded. They each took one of her arms and picked her up. She held Kappa in her right

hand as the men in white led her to her bed. The people who worked in the Asylum no longer questioned how she got her arms uncrossed in the jacket, they were used to it. The two men laid

Alice down on her bed and belted her down to it. They only did this because of the nightmares. She would kick and scream and roll of the bed and knock herself out. She didn't fight them tonight,

she just let them restrain her to the bed. "Nighty night, 'Alice in Wonderland'," Tim said as he started to walk out of her room. "Lets go John," he added. "Right behind you," 'John' replied as he

followed Tim out of Alice's room. Alice watched as two walked out, then scoffed. She let go of Kappa and he crawled up and laid by her head. "Good night, Kappa," Alice as she closed her eyes.

"Good night, Alice. And don't worry we'll get out of here," Kappa said as he curled up around Alice's head. Alice was soon sleeping, though she knew she wouldn't get much sleep.


	3. A Dream Is A Memory

_Alice looked around in the black space. Nothing was there. She looked down and saw that she was still in her boots, skinny jeans, and straight jacket without her arms bound around her. She started to walk_

_and listened to the sound of her boots clicking against nothing. Soon the blackness melted into a room she was all to familiar with. It was her room. From when she was 7. Everything was exactly the_

_same. Her small table with her tea set on it, surrounded by various dolls and stuffed animals seated around the table. The pink carpet on the floor, the spring time flowery wall. The pictures, of her and her_

_family, that hung on the walls and sat on shelves in the room. Her bed, with the pink bedding and the sleeping young girl she used to be, smiling and cuddling with the purple stuffed cat. Then older Alice smelt_

_the smoke and looked to the door. When she looked back the young Alice and old Kappa had vanished from the bed. She looked down at her boots and saw her Kappa looking up at her with a sad look. Alice_

_picked him up and kept him to her chest with one arm. With her other hand she opened the door and walked to the base of the stairs. She looked up the stairs and they went on for what seem like forever._

_Alice suddenly heard screaming and her eyes widened. It was her parents screaming. She held Kappa tighter and made a mad dash up the stairs. She could see the door to her parents room, but it only_

_seemed to get farther and farther away, the more stairs she climbed. "MOM! DAD!" Alice yelled. She heard her voice echoing off the walls. The flames she saw at the bottom of the door to her parents' room_

_became bigger. She could hear her parents yelling. "Alice! Alice get out of the house!" She recognized her mother's voice yelling to her. "Alice! Save yourself!" she heard her father yell. Alice felt tears begin to_

_pool in her the corners of her eyes. "MOTHER! FATHER!" She yelled once again her voice echoing. "Alice!" she heard both of her parents yell. Alice suddenly felt like hands were pulling her backwards. "No!_

_Stop! MOM! DAD!" she yelled trying to tare herself away from the invisible hands. "You selfish, misbegotten, and unnatural child!" she heard a voice say. She stopped struggling and looked around trying to_

_locate the owner of the voice. "You smelled the smoke but you were in dream land taking tea with your friends,you couldn't be bothered," the voice continued. Alice clutched Kappa tighter to her chest,_

_wrapping both arms around him and herself, as she continued to be dragged backwards. "Your room was protected, and spared, while your family upstairs roasted in an inferno of incredible horror!" The_

_voice yelled at her and Alice was suddenly in the_

_room of her parents. Fire blazing, heat intense. She heard the screams of her mother and father and turned to find her parents burning, flesh bubbling and melting away. Alice let out a scream of horror and_

_cover her face with her arms as Kappa pushed his head farther into Alice's chest. Then the floor under Alice began to fall out from under her, and she found herself falling. She twisted and saw that she_

_falling into nothing. She didn't scream as the blackness ate her. She slowly lowered her eyelids and her eyes closed._

Alice awoke early that morning, screaming, in cold sweat. Her eyes darted around her room. She panted and turned her head to the side and saw Kappa holding his ear that was still there and

covering the hole of where his other ear used to be, sitting the corner of where she once was. "Kappa?" she asked. Kappa looked up at her and uncover his ear/hole. "Are you done screaming?"

he asked. Alice nodded her head. "Would...you mind?" she asked as she gestured to the restraints with her head. "Of course, Alice," Kappa said as he walk back over to her and started to undo

her restraints. "It was that dream again wasn't it, Alice," Kappa asked knowingly as he finished taking off the restraints. Alice simply nodded and crossed her legs putting her hands in her lap.

Kappa came and sat in her lap. "It's alright Alice. It's just a memory. A dream," Kappa said hugging Alice's arm. "were getting out, Kappa," she said as she stroked his head with her other hand.

"Today," she said as she turned her head and glared out the bared window, letting the moonlight wash over her being.


	4. New Toys and Escape Plan

Alice sat on the bed with the bottoms of her feet touching together, Kappa at her side watching as she messed with a few of the toys that were in her room, consisting of jacks, dice, jump ropes,

hula hoops, and yo-yo's. "Alice, what are you doing?" Kappa asked as he moved to sit on her knee to get a better look at what she was doing. "I told you Kappa. We're getting out of here," Alice

said as she continued to tinker with the toys in front of her, a serious, expression on her pale face. Currently she was messing with the jacks. She used the tools she had stolen, when she

snuck into the basement of the Asylum, along with blades and that stupid Knock out gas they give you when you're REALLY crazy. Alice had managed to hide the tools, knives and blades inside the

bed. The gas was a bit tricky. But Kappa took care of it, hiding small amounts of it in his small being. Kappa couldn't understand what she was doing or what she wanted the knock out gas for.

Suddenly Alice's face broke out with a crazy looking smile. "There, now to test it out," she said as she moved Kappa off of her knee then stood up and walked to the middle of the room. She took

a deep

breath, then hurled the jack at the wall. The jack grew two pointed ends and was lodged into the wall. "Yes! It works!" She said quietly as she punched her hand into the air. She was still

wearing the straight jacket, which would make an excellent holster for all her new 'toys'. She turned to Kappa who's Cheshire grin spread across his face as he clapped. "Cool! What do the

other's do?" He asked as he went and knelt down in front of all the toys. "I'll show you," She said as she took the jack from the wall and walked back to the bed. The jacks were like shuriken,

dice were either like smoke pellets or knock out gas, jump ropes could turn in to whips and lassos, hula hoops could grow and shirk and sprout spikes and be thrown or were used to trap

opponents, and yo-yo's could extent into blades, small buzz saws on strings basically, or trip up enemies. "Wow! You have skills, Alice," Kappa said as he picked up one of the dice in his hands.

"Kappa focus! We can talk about my

skills when we're out of here and free. But first, the plan," Alice said as she sat on the bed, her knee tucked under her. Kappa sat in front of her waiting for Alice to tell him the plan. Alice sat there

with her

sleeve covered finger to her chin and thinking. Moments later she snapped her fingers and smiled brightly. "When they come to take us all to breakfast! We'll take out who ever is taking us and

anyone else who stands in our way!" Alice said as she punch her fist into her open palm. "Now there is a plan that isn't as crazy as people think you are," Kappa said as he jumped up happy that

they were finally getting out. Alice smiled and picked up Kappa, hugging him close to her chest. "After 8 years were finally getting out of here," she said as a tear of joy ran down her cheek. Kappa

wiped away the tear and smiled that Cheshire grin of his. Alice giggled then looked through the bared window. The sun was high enough, the men in the white coats would be coming soon.

"Ready

to put out plan into action?" Alice asked. Kappa nodded his head and Alice smiled. She hid all of her new toys in either the pockets of her jeans, in her boots, or in her straight jacket. Then she sat

at the foot of her bed as she always did when she woke up earlier. Kappa climbed into her lap and she placed her arm around him. Alice started straight at the door, violet, tired looking, eyes

looking through the hair that fell into her face, which made her look like she was ready to strike anything that moved,and waited for the men who would take her to breakfast.

Not even 10 minutes later, the two mean from last night, Tim and John, came back into her room. They both jumped when they saw her sitting at the foot of her bed staring at them like she was

going to kill them. You would think that after 8 years of the same thing, they wouldn't jump as much. I mean they were use to everything else Alice did. "T-Time for breakfast Alice," Tim stuttered

as he slowly made his way over the girl. Alice simply nodded and stood up from her bed, Kappa hagging over her arm. She walked past the two men and them walking behind her. And sense they

were walking behind her, they couldn't see the smirk that was planted on Alice's face as she put her sleeved hand into her pocket. 'It's now or never,' she thought. 'And I am NOT staying here any

longer, being treated like I'm insane. I am NOT insane!...I'm just...really fun,' she thought to herself as her smile grew into a creepy smile, showing off her white shark like teeth, a smile that just

screamed she was mad!


	5. Freedom Makes You Sleepy?

Alice's hand stayed in her pocket, where she had put her shrunken jacks, until she was sure they were out of ear shot of anyone. Alice fingered a few of the jacks that were in her pocket. She

stopped walking and she could feel the confused looks of Tim and John on her back. "Eh? What's wrong Alice?" John asked. Alice didn't turn around, didn't make a sound that said that he heard

him, she didn't do anything. "Toy Keeper?" she heard Tim ask, and heard the sound of him taking a step closer to her. A step to close. Alice turned turned her head to the men, her crazy grin still

plastered on her face. Then two men bath took a step back. Then Alice grabbed a few jacks from her pocket, pulled them out, and held them out to them men. "What's wrong?" She asked

innocently, the smile disappearing, being replaced with an innocent look. "Don't you want to play?" she added turning so that her whole body was facing them. Tim and John looked at her

strangely. When they didn't answer, Alice's crazy smile returned. "I'll take that as a yes!" She yelled and threw the jacks in her hand at Tim and John. The jacks caught their white clothes and

pinned them to the wall. "HAHA! YES!" Alice yelled and she jumped up and down throwing Kappa up into the air and catching him

and hugging him. "I guess practicing with Cammy, really did come in handy," Alice said.

_Cammy was an young woman who was once a great martial __artist. But she went crazy when the city shut down her school of martial arts, and she was sent to the Asylum. Alice met Cammy when she_

_was wandering the Asylum when she was 8 or 9, a couple years after she had arrived. She had found the older woman, who appeared to be at least 25 when Alice first met her, sitting in her room. The door_

_was open, her back was to the door, and she looked like she was meditating. Alice stood in the doorway and watched the woman simply sit there. "You know, it's rude to stare," the woman had said out of_

_nowhere. Alice squeaked and held Kappa tighter. The woman laughed a crazy laugh and turned to Alice. Cammy's eyes had the same look that Alice would have once she was older. One eye was opened_

_wider then the other, and one eye was blood shot. Alice stayed in the doorway staring at the woman. "I'm kidding child, please come in," Cammy said as she turned and rested her elbows on her knees._

_Alice walked into the room and sat in front of the woman. "My name is Camile, but you can call me Cammy," the woman said. "I'm Alice," Alice replied smiling. Then smiled back at the young girl. The two_

_spoke for quite a while, talking of escape from the hell they were in. Cammy had asked if Alice wanted to learn martial arts and Alice agreed eagerly. Cammy trained Alice every chance she got, until the_

_Asylum_

_owners decided that Cammy was to crazy and they said that Cammy had taught her final student. Alice never really know what happened to Cammy, she only knew that she never saw her again _

_after that day when Alice was 12, that was her final lesson with Cammy, then Alice never saw her again. Instead, she trained herself, knock that was what Cammy would have wanted._

Alice was snapped out of her memories by the men stuck to the wall that were yelling and trying to get there clothes unstuck. "Come one we gotta run," Alice said as she heard the sounds of

people running. Alice turned and sprinted toward where she knew the exit

would be. Three more people came into view and stopped in front of her. Two men and a woman, all in white. Alice stopped in her tracks and stared at the trio in front of her. They all looked ready

to jump and grab her. Alice

knelt down and grabbed the hula hoops that had shrunk and she had put around her ankles on the outside of her boots. As she stood up she threw three hoops. They surrounded the three

people and bound them together,

backs to each other. They all fell to the ground and Alice hurtled over the pile of people who were screaming and squirming trying to get out of the hula hoops. Alice ran as fast as she could to the

exit, while Kappa clutched her shoulder and looked behind them. "ALICE!" he yelled. Alice turned as she ran and saw a group of the men in white running after her. She stopped and turned

glaring at them as

they continued to run at her. She reach into her boot and pulled out 4 knock out gas dices. She held up her hand that held the dices, then yelled and threw them down on the ground, before she

turned and ran again. As the gas cleared the workers all laid on the ground, unconscious. The exit was in her sights, she could almost feel the sunlight warming her skin. She reach out for the

door

handle. "Almost there," she whispered to herself. She was a mere foot from the door, when two strong arms wrapped around her pinning her arms to her sides and causing Kappa to fall off her

shoulder and onto the ground. "NO! LET ME GO!" Alice yelled as she wiggled and struggled trying to get to freedom. "I don't think so Alice in Wonderland," said the husky voice of the one who had

caught her. She felt something prick the skin in her arm but though nothing of it. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Kappa yelled as he jumped up and attacked the man who held Alice. The man let

go of Alice and she fell to the ground on her side. She groaned and

pushed herself up on her elbows and looked just in time to see the big man ripping Kappa off of his face and throwing his to the ground. "KAPPA!" Alice yelled as she ran to her friend's side. She

picked him up gently. He had a huge rip down his side and one of his back legs was gone. "I'm alright Alice. Nothing some thread and a needle can't fix," Kappa said smiling brightly. Alice smiled

back at him, then her head shot up and her purple eyes glared at the man who had hurt Kappa. Kappa had left scratch marks all over the man's face. This made Alice chuckle as she stood up after

placing

Kappa gently on the ground. "You don't ever hurt my friends. Because I'll hurt you!" Alice yelled then ran at the man and kicked him in the face. She hit him just hard enough to send him to the

ground. She ran back of to Kappa, picked him and cradled him in her arms. She looked back at the man who was slowly getting up, and she could hear the sound of feet running in their direction.

Alice looked panicked as she looked down the hall toward where the sound of the running was coming from. Then she turned and looked at the door that was just feet away. She looked down at

Kappa who looked up at her. "Save us Alice," he said. Alice nodded and got a determined look on her face. She ran to the door ripped in open and sprinted into the world she had not seen in 8

years. The city of Gotham. It had changed quite a bit during her absence. She looked back over her shoulder and didn't see any of the Asylum people coming after her. But that didn't stop her

from running.

She ran deeper into the city and hid in one of the many alley ways. She leaned against the wall and panted as she slid down to sit on the ground, holding Kappa to her stomach. "Free at last,"

she whispered. "Took us 8 years but were free," Kappa said looking up at her. Alice smiled down at him then suddenly felt sleepy. She leaned her head again the wall and let her eyes droop and

finally close. "A-Alice?" Kappa said as he looked up at her and poked her in the stomach. Something caught his eye. It was on Alice's arm. A small blood spot, and a microscopic hole in the straight

jacket's sleeve just above the blood spot. Kappa groaned. They had injected her with the sedating medicine. He was surprised it hadn't taking affect earlier, but he wasn't complaining. "At least

were safe," he whispered to himself as he to fell asleep.


	6. Friends and Foe

While Alice and Kappa slept in the dark damp alley way, not far away some had robbed the back that was a couple blocks away from the sleeping pair. The alarms were going and police sirens

could be heard. The Young Justice were on their way as well. The robber ran down the street, the bag of money in his hands. People screamed and moved away from the criminal as he ran past

them. Robin the Boy Wonder was running along the tops of buildings, easily keeping up the thief as he ran. The others were not far behind. The thief turned down an alley way, but didn't see the

teenage girl and tripped over her. The thief dropped the bag, sending the money flying everywhere. The thief slammed his fist on the ground. Then turned his head to see what he tripped over.

He the girl, who was now laying on the ground, and walked over and grabbed her by the straight jacket and hoisted her up. He slammed her against the brick wall. "What's the matter with you!"

He yelled. The girl groaned as she picked up her head. She opened her eyes to show deep violet eyes. When she caught sight of the man, and saw that he had her up against the wall, she

screamed and used bother her feet to kick him off and away from him. She dropped to the ground in a crouch position and looked at the man, who held his stomach in pain. Alice took one of the

hula hoops off of her ankle and stood up to her full height, still looking at the man. "Ugh you'll pay for that little girl," he said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. Alice gasped and took a

step back. Suddenly something that looked like a boomerang came out of nowhere and hit the criminal's hand making him yell out in surprise and pain, and drop the gun. Alice looked up in time to

see a teenage boy drop down from the room of the building. The teenager was dress in red and black, had an 'R' on the left side of his chest, and the cape. 'Super hero?' Alice thought as she

looked at the boy with her head tilted to the side. The boys attention was on her as well. He walked over an stood a few feet in front of her. She took a few steps back and the boy held up his

hands. "It's alright, I'm one of the good guys," he said as he took another step forward. "Are you alright?" he asked. Alice didn't say anything, only nodded. Her sleeved hand still held the small

hula hoop, ready to be thrown if the situation called for it. Movement caught her eye. It was behind the teenage boy, it was the thief. He had regained his gun and was pointing it at the boy. Alice

gasped. "LOOK OUT!" She yelled as she leaped forward, pushing the boy out of the way just as the thief pulled the trigger. Alice had pushed the boy out of the way just in time for the bullet to

miss him and for her to dodge it. She quickly took a few jacks out of her pocket and threw them at the thief. The jacks snagged clothing and pinned the man to the wall. "ROBIN!" Alice heard a

new voice yell. She quickly turned and saw a green skinned girl come flying into the alley. Alice squeaked and backed into the shadows, kneeling down to better hide herself. Alice watched at as

the green girl flew over to the teenage boy, 'Robin', and helped him up. "Are you alright?" the girl asked. "Yeah I'm alright, though I wouldn't be if it wasn't for-" he stopped suddenly, when he

turned to show Alice to the green girl. Alice was hiding in the shadows. Then three other teens came running into the alley, scaring Alice even more and making her back up even more into the

shadows. "Guys stop! You're scaring her," Robin said as he walked toward the shadows. "Um…her?" asked a boy with a red and yellow jump suit with lightning bolts all over. "You can come out,

we won't hurt you?" Robin said as he held out his hand. Everyone looked at him confused. "Who, may I ask, are you talking to?" the dark skinned boy said. Alice looked at Robin's hand then his

face which held a small smile. Alice looked back his hand. She extended her arm and put her hand in his gloved one. He gently pulled Alice out of the shadows and into the little light that was in

the alley. Everyone looked at her stunned. Robin dropped her hand and she rubbed her arm. Alice wasn't use to people staring at her, she hadn't had normal human contact in quite a long time.

But then again the teens in front of her weren't exactly normal. "Hi, I'm Miss Martian but you can call me Megan," said the Green girl as she slowly floated over in front of Alice. Alice took a step

back in shock of the green girl an reached into her pocket and pulled out more jacks. Robin grabbed her wrist gently and smiled. "it's OK she won't hurt you, none of us will," he said looking at the

others who nodded. Alice put her jacks back into her pocket and looked at them. "My n-name is A-Alice," she stammered and put her hands behind her back. "I am Aqualad," said the dark skinned

boy. "I'm Kid Flash, little lady," the boy in red and yellow said then ran so quick Alice barely saw him, but suddenly he was beside her with his arm around her shoulders. Alice jumped at how fast

he was then shrugged his arm off of her and looked at him strangely. "I'm Superboy," said the last teen. Alice turned her head to him. He had a black tee-shirt with a red 'S' on the front, cargo

pants and boots. His arms were crossed over his chest and her looked like he would really rather be somewhere else right now. She glared at him. "You act like you have something better to do,"

Alice said putting her hands on her hips and putting her weight on her left foot. Everyone looked at her shocked. "Hmmm so you can speak without stammering," Kid Flash said putting his arm

around Alice's shoulder again. "And if you don't stop touching me I'll knock you out with out even touching you," she said as he took his arm and pushed Kid Flash away from her. She heard Robin

chuckling and looked at him. "What's so funny, shorty," Alice said grinning. Robin stopped chuckling and shook his head. "Perhaps we could escort you home?" Aqualad said, stepping in before

Alice really did knock the two boys out. Alice visibly tensed up and back away from them. "I don't have a home," she said glaring at the ground. The 5 teens looked at each other. "Well maybe

Batman can come up with something for you," Robin suggested. Alice nodded slowly not really knowing who he was talking about. Suddenly Alice felt her arm be grabbed and twisted behind her

back, while a blade was press against her neck. "Move, and the crazy girl gets it," said the person behind her. She recognized it as the voice of the thief. Alice's eye widened when he call her

crazy. 'I am not crazy,' she thought to herself. She glared as nothing then looked down at the ground, catching sight of one of her jacks that were by her foot, that must have fallen off the wall,

releasing the thief. "I am not CRAZY!" she yelled as she kicked the jack up. She caught in her hand and threw it backwards as she man's face. The blade was pulled away from Alice's throat, and

she turned and kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious. Alice stood to her full height and turned to the teens. "I'm just really fun," she said smiling, gaining five smiles in return. Then

two officers came running into the alley, gun drawn. When they saw the criminal, they quickly cuffed him thanked Young Justice and Alice, apparently the alley was to dark for them to see her in

the straight jacket. "Hay what's this thing?" Superboy asked as he bent down picked up something that was near the opening of the alley. Alice turned and saw him holding Kappa. "NO! He's

MINE!" she said as she ran at Superboy who looked at her strangely. Alice grabbed Kappa out of his hand and held him close to her chest. She looked up from Kappa and saw the teens looking at

her with wide eyes. "You don't ever touch him," she said glaring at them. "Riiiiight, okay," Kid Flash said looking at Alice with one of his eye brows raised. "Come on guys, lets get to the Bat Cave,"

Robin said. They all nodded and then made their way to the Bat Cave, a confused Alice following them.


	7. Found Out and Trust

Once the teens had made it to the Bat Cave, Alice couldn't take her eyes off of it. "Whoa," she breathed as she looked around behind the group. She tripped over a small stalagmite, but caught

herself, and giggled. She looked back and saw Robin smirking at her. "I saw that," he said as he gestured for her to follow. She scratched the back of her head as she followed the short boy. She

quickly caught up with the rest of the group and continued to look around the cave. Suddenly everyone stopped, except for Alice, she ran into Superboy's back. She looked up at him to see him

glaring down at her. Instead of buckling under the glaring she shot her own glare at him, her purple eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the cave. "What are all of you doing here? And who is

she?" said a voice from behind them. Alice quickly wiped around, making her black hair slap her in the face. When she brushed her hair away from her face, she that a man dressed completely in

black, looking kind of like a bat was standing there, glaring down at the group, mainly Alice. "This is Alice!" Robin said gently pushing Alice forward toward the giant bat. "Alice this is Batman,"

Robin continued. Batman glared at her and her eyes widened as he leaned forward and stared right into her violet eyes. She took a step back when he suddenly spoke. "I'd like to speak with her,

Alone," he said then turned and started to walk away. "uhhhhh," was all Alice could say. Suddenly she felt someone push her forward again. She turned and saw Aqualad looking at her. "It would

be best if you follow him," he said nodding toward Batman's retreating back. Alice slowly nodded then turned and ran after Batman, falling in step behind him. Alice wrapped her arms around

herself as she followed the strange bat and looked around. She found herself inside a room that didn't suggest she was in a cave anymore. "Uh where are we?" Alice asked as she looked around

the room. There was nothing more then a big computer, table and a chair. "Sit," was all Batman said. She shuttered at the sound of his voice. She kept her eyes on him as she made her way to

the chair and sat down. He continued to glare at her as he seemed to glide across the floor and stand on the other side of the table in front of her. "What's your name, kid?" he asked. Alice

looked at him like he was stupid. "Didn't you hear Robin he said my n-" she was cut off by his chilling voice again. "Your name," he said more sternly, it made Alice shuttered. What was wrong with

her? Where had her fighting spirit gone? "Well?" Batman asked again. "A-Alice. Alice J-Johnson," she stuttered out. "Hmmm," Batman said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "How did you

come across Young Justice, the teens who brought you here?" he asked. Alice gulped. "I-I was knocked out in an alley, a-and apparently this guy he r-robbed a bank or something. Well, h-he ran

down the alley I was knocked out in, a-and he tripped over me. Then I was f-fighting him and th-then Robin came a-and helped me out. Then the r-rest of them came and yeah I-I think you get it,"

she stuttering the whole then looking down at her hands that were cover by the sleeves of her straight jacket. "Right, and your parents? Where are they?" he asked leaning on the table never

taking his eyes off of Alice. Alice visibly tensed up when he asked about her parents. "Dead," she said simply. "How?" he asked. Alice gritted her teeth and glared into her lap. "A fire destroyed our

house," she said as she gripped through the straight jacket sleeves and on to her jeans. "Hmm I knew I recognized you from somewhere," Batman said as he walked over to the computer. Alice

looked at him confused and shocked. "Y-You recognize me?" she asked. "Yes, you're the girl escaped the Gotham Asylum. You're name was more then enough but I had to be sure, plus the

straight jacket helped a lot. 'Alice in Wonderland' and 'Toy Keeper' is what they call you right?" He said looking over his shoulder at her. "She quickly stood up, knocking the chair over as she did.

"No! W-well yes, but No! Y-You can't send me back! I-I'm begging you! I don't belong there," she said as she ran to his side and grabbed Batman's arm. "Yeah that what they all he say," he said

looking at her. Her violet eyes widened and tears began to pool in the corner of her eyes. "no," she breathed as she backed away from him and he turned his body toward him. She backed up

and tripped over the chair. She stared up at Batman as he started to walk toward her, making back up into a corner of the room and put her arms over her head. "Don't touch her," said another

voice. Alice looked up and saw that Batman had turned around and was looking down beside the table. She followed his gazed and smiled at what she saw. "Kappa!" she yelled then got up,

pushed Batman out of the way and ran to Kappa. She slid on her knees to a stop in front of him and wrapped him in her arms. "Kappa! I though I lost you!" she yelled as she held him close to her

chest. "It talks?" Alice heard Batman ask. She turned her head and glared at him. "Of course he c- wait…..You can hear him?" Alice asked as she stood up still holding Kappa to her chest. Batman

nodded. "Then that means…..I'm not as crazy as everyone thinks I am," Alice said her face lighting up. "YES I KNEW IT!" she yelled as she ran around the room happily then she stopped and let

out a really creepy laugh. She suddenly covered her mouth to stop the insane laugh and looked at Batman. He sighed and shook his head. "You're still insane kid, just not AS insane as they would

have you think. I'll give you chance to prove you're not insane alright?" he asked he walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at his hand then down at Kappa, who looked

up at her and nodded. She looked at Batman and smiled as she nodded and saluted. "I won't let you down, sir," she said. She could have sworn, for just a second, she saw the bat smile. "Alright

then," he said dropping his arm back to his side. "We'll get Megan to take you out and get a new outfit, I don't want people catching on that you escaped from the Asylum, and we'll keep it a

secret from the others," he said as he started to walk back to the door from which they entered. "Thank you, Batman," she said as she followed him out of the room and back into the cave. They

walked back to where Young Justice was still standing. "Meet the newest Member of Young Justice, Toy Keeper," Batman said as he put his hand on Alice's shoulder again. She smiled at the team

and most smiled back.


	8. New Memeber Gets a New Look

Once Young Justice had brought Alice to Mount Justice, her jaw dropped. "This place is huge!" she said as she ran around in a circle. Sense Batman had taken her straight jacket off before they

left, they all could her pale skin, and her black tank that hugged her body. Batman had also taken most of her weapons for analysis. Kappa was held in one of her hands as she ran around. She

stopped then looked back at other teens, who were smiling at her like they were smiling at a little child. She scratched behind her head and laughed. "Sorry, I'm not used to such big spaces," she

said. Kid flash zoom up beside her, and through his arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry you'll get used to it," he said smirking down at Alice. She glared at his arm that was around her shoulders

then up at him. "And you'll get used to this," she said then grabbed his arm and threw him over her and slammed him on to the floor. "I told you once before, don't touch me. I don't like repeating

myself," she said as she put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to her right foot. "Ow," she heard Kid Flash say as he sat up and rubbed his back. She laughed then walked around in

front of him and offered her hand to him. He smiled up at her and she smiled back at him as he took her hand and she pulled him up. "So….do I get to see who's under the masks, or do I have to

stay in the shadows even longer?" She asked as she looked at Kid Flash then to Robin. Robin nodded. "Well," Alice turned her head back to Kid Flash when he spoke. He had taken off the "hood"

of his outfit now showing his whole face and letting his red hair fall instead of being blown backwards by his speed. "I'm Wally West," he said flashing a smile. "And I'm Dick Grayson," She heard

Robin say. She turned her head to him expecting him to have taken off his mask, but when she looked at him, his mask remained. "What?" Alice said as she walked in front of Dick. "Don't I get to

see thoughs eyes of yours?" she asked as she reached out to remove his mask. But before she could get to close Dick's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist, making her look at him shocked. His

smile had disappeared and he was slightly glaring at her. "Sorry but no, you don't," he said. Alice sighed and rolled her own eyes before ripping her wrist out of his hand. "And I guess the others

all go by the same names as their "superhero" names," she asked crossing her arms and looking at the rest, who nodded to her. All but one, Superboy. He didn't even look at her. He had his

arms crossed over his own chest and was looking off to the side avoiding any actual contact with her, verbal or visual. She huffed, she hated it when people ignored her. Alice was about to go

give him a piece of her mind, but Megan flew up in front of her. "Come on! Now that we're all introduced, Batman told me to take you shopping!" She said. Then suddenly the green girl's

appearance changed completely. The short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots, changed into a white T-shirt under a light pink short-

sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with brown shoes, and a headband to keep her hair back, and her skin changed from green to Caucasian. Alice gasped and took a step back out

of fright, tripping over her own feet and landing on her back side, making her hair fall farther into her eyes then it already was, with her arms raised in front of her in a defensive manner. Aqualad,

whom was standing closer to the frightened girl, knelt down and put her hand on Alice's shoulder. "It is ok. This is just one Megan's powers," he said looking at Alice as she looked back at him

then at Megan who had an apologetic look on her face. "Uh right," she said as she quickly stood up and brushed the dirt off her being. She pushed her hair out from in front of her eyes and put

her left hand on her hips. " I knew that," she said as she smiled and pointed her right thumb at herself. Everyone chuckled, but Superboy, he simply smiled but then quickly wiped it off his face.

"Alright! Let's go," Megan as she grabbed Alice's wrist and started to pull her away from the others. Alice turned and waved and everyone. "Bye guys!" she yelled before being yanked forward by

Megan.

When they finally got the mall, Alice was glad that it was one of the things that hadn't changed while she disappeared from the world. "alright let's start….!" Megan said as she looked around the

stores. "There!" Alice yelled as she pointed to a Hot Topic store. She remembered that was where she had found Kappa, who she had left in the care of Robin/Dick, knowing he wouldn't try and

destroy him. But she knew Kappa would try and mess with his mind. "Alright!" Megan say as she followed Alice into the store. (Note: SCREW ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO THINK HOT TOPIC IS A "SCARY"

STORE! YA'LL GOT PROBLEMS!) The two girls had fun trying on the hats, glasses, jewelry, and different clothes and standing in the mirror and making faces. Alice was having a lot of fun with

Megan, Alice knew for sure that she had made the perfect friend. An alien friend but a friend none the less. It had been almost an hour sense the two started trying on clothes. Alice was currently

dressed in a 'free as a bird black top' and 'makers metallic gold black demin skinny jeans' with a white head band with a small bow in the side. Alice walked out of the dressing room and stuck a

pose. Megan looked her over, and shook her head for what seamed like the bazillionth time, making Alice's head fall back and causing her to groan. "I'm sorry Alice, but it's just not you," Megan

said as she continued to look around the store. "But we've doing this for almost an hour, I'm getting tired," Alice said as she leaned against the door frame of the dressing room she was using.

"Hello, Megan!" Alice heard Megan exclaim. Alice turned to look at Megan just as she hit her forehead with her hand. "This would totally be you!" Megan exclaimed as she pushed some things into

Alice's arms and pushed her back into the dressing room and closed the door. Alice sighed and dropped the clothes onto the bench that was inside the dressing room. She picked up one of the

articles of clothing and saw it was a short dress that zipped up in the front, like it was a jacket.(Lip service fallout black dress) "Weird," she said as she unzipped the dress and put it on, zipping it

back up and looking at herself in the mirror. The dress hugged her curves perfectly. She looked back at the bench and saw a pair of black destroyed leggings. She put those on as well, and the

white moto PU jacket that was also laying on the bench. Alice left the jacket un zipped and looked at herself in the mirror again. She turned as watched herself and smiled. "Well? Do I get to

see?" Alice heard Megan say threw the door. "I'm coming I'm coming!" she said then opened the door, put her feet shoulder width apart and crossed her arms. "What do you think?" Alice asked

smiling. "That is so you!" Megan yelled and then hugged Alice. Alice hugged her back as she laughed.

After they had paid for the clothes Megan dragged Alice into the hair salon. "Megan what are we doing in here?" Alice asked looking around. She had been into a salon before, but it was with her

mother and she simply sat and watched as her mother was pampered from head to toe. "They're gonna fix your hair and give you a Mani Pedi," Megan said as she pushed Alice into a chair.

About an hour later, Megan was standing outside the salon when Alice walked out. Megan turned and smiled. "Wow, you look so different without your hair all fluffy like it was," Megan said as

walked around Alice. Her black hair had been straighten and cut to a short scene cut look with her bangs streaked blood red, her nails were the same color to matched the stitching on the dress

she wore. "Thanks, I guess," Alice said as she ran her had through her new hair and smiled. "But something it still missing I just can't place my finger on it," Megan said as the girls started to

walk. Alice looked around the mall's stores then something caught her eyes. "Piercings perhaps?" Alice asked turning to Megan who looked at her, then the big poster with a women who had their

lips, nose, ears, and brows pierced. "Are you sure?" Megan asked. Alice looked at the poster then smiled. "Totally! I want the snake bites and the cartilage piercing!" Alice exclaimed. "I pierced my

ears myself a couple of times, but that hurt really bad," Alice said as she moved her hair to reveal her ear was pierced three times on the right side and four times of the left. "Alright if you're sure,

I think that is what is missing from your look," Megan said as she hooked her arm with Alice's and they both walk into the store.

A few minutes later, they both walked out and Megan was admiring the piercing on Alice. Her snake bites, the cartilage piercing, she even got her tongue and naval pierced. Any normal person

would be moaning with pain, but Alice wasn't normal. She was used to the pain, doing her own piercings and all, and being stuck in the Asylum. " Alright! Come on we have to go show the guys!

They won't even recognize you!" Megan said as she grabbed Alice's wrist and dragged her out of the mall.


	9. Trade

Alice was pulled into the 'living room' back at Mount Justice. Megan stopped suddenly and put her hands on Alice shoulders. "Hey guys! Guess who!" she yelled at the guys. Alice looked at the boys

and brushed her new bangs out of her eyes. The boys simply started at her. Then Wally opened his mouth. "Who's the new cutie?" he said as he zoomed up beside her and threw his arm around

her shoulders. Alice chuckled. "I've told more then once that I don't like to repeat myself Wally," She said then she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her, once again. "Alice?" Aqualad asked as

he walked toward her. Alice turned to him and smiled, showing off her razor sharp teeth. "Yep that's Alice. The attitude, the teeth, the eyes," Dick said as he walked and stood in front of Alice.

"Alice?" Wally said from the floor. He was looking at her upside down. Alice looked at him again and smiled. "Glad we know it's me now," she said crossing her arms. "What? I knew it was you the

whole time," Wally said as he stood up quickly. "Uh huh right. I don't think Alice is whelmed," said as he walked up beside Wally and leaned on his shoulder. "Uh whelmed?" Alice said as she

cocked one of her eye brows at the word. "Yeah, whelmed! You know. Everyone is always OVERwhelmed, why not just whelmed?" Dick crossing his arms over his chest and smiling. Alice chuckled.

"Because just being whelmed, it's like, just, not enough! You gotta be OVERwhelmed" Alice said with her hands on her hips. Everyone laughed but Alice realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Superboy?" Alice asked as she looked around. "Here," someone said from behind her. She jumped and turned quickly, making her hair follow her around, and her bangs to fall into her

face. She shook her hair out of her eyes and looked up to see Superboy looking down at her confused. "Hehe, found him," Alice said as she scratched the back of her neck. "So guys what do you

think of Alice's new look?" Megan said as she floated over behind Alice. Alice put her hands on her hips and waited. Different words of approval where said, compliments galore. Alice noticed that

Superboy would only nod his head and the smallest hit of a smile graced his features. Alice turned to Megan and hugged her. "Thanks again Megan," she said. Megan hugged her back. "Don't

mention it!" Megan replied happily. Alice pulled away then turned to look at everyone. "So when do I get my stuff back?" Alice said looking at Dick. "Hey don't look at me! I didn't take them!

Batman did!" he said holding his hands in front of him defensively. Alice rolled her eyes. "I know WHO took them. I wanna know WHEN I get them back," Alice said as she put her hands on her

hips and leaned over Dick seeing as she was actually taller them him. "When we see what you can do with out them," said another voice. Everyone turned to see, as Alice stood up straight and

let her arms fall to her sides. Batman and a blonde haired woman wearing grey stockings, a black leotard under a blue jacket, calf-length boots, and a clack choker, where standing there. "Alice,

this is Black Canary, she'll train you along with Young Justice," Batman said. Alice looked down, recalling Cammy, and could feel a tear falling down her cheek. "Alice? You okay?" Robin said as he

put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't push him away or flip him over her shoulder like she did with Wally. "Yeah," she said as she wiped the tear from her cheek and looked up. "I'm fine," she

said as she looked to Batman and Black Canary. Alice walk until she was in front of the Young Justice team. "So what do I have to do?" She asked looking between Batman and Black Canary. "It's

time for your first training session, Alice," Black Canary said as she turned and started to walk away. Alice looked at Batman and he nodded his head to follow her. Alice nodded and started to

follow the blonde woman. She turned her head, looking over her shoulder and saw that the whole team plus Batman was following behind her. 'their gonna watch me? O snap, this'll be good'

Alice thought as turned her head back to the front. Soon they had made their way into a circular room with a dome ceiling. The floor lit up and Alice looked down surprised. "Alice," her head

snapped back up when she heard name. She saw Black Canary taking off her coat as she stood in the middle of the floor, revealing black fingerless gloves that went up to the middle of her upper

arm. "Well here goes nothing," Alice said as she slid off her own jacket. Megan took her jacket and Alice nodded in thanks. Then she looked back up at Black Canary. "Any fighting experience at

all?" Black Canary asked. Alice simply nodded her head and took the stance that Cammy had taught her. She stood sideways, feet apart, knees bent, one arm crossed in front of her chest and the

other was held out to the side of her body, both palms facing Black Canary, and both elbows bent slightly. Black Canary simply nodded and held her fists up in front of her as she to turned her

body to the side. 'Please don't make me mess up to bad,' Alice prayed to herself as she held a serious expression on her face, staring at Black Canary as she did the same to Alice. Alice could feel

the eyes of the team and Batman on her as she and Black Canary started to circle each other, never taking their eyes off of each other.


	10. Fighting Truth

Alice's eyes narrowed as she waited for her opponent to make the first move, like Cammy had taught her. "You wait for your opponent to make a move, good. Who ever taught you taught you

well!" she yelled as she launched herself at Alice, ready to punch. Alice simply dodged and went to kick Black Canary in her back, but the older woman was quicker and spun around in time to

catch Alice's leg. Alice held a thoughtful expression as she fought. 'Something is familiar about her technique, I've seen it before, but where?' she thought then Black Canary spun her away from

her. Alice landed on her feet in a crouched position, with one hand on the ground and the arm was resting on her knee. She stared at Black Canary trying to find out what was so familiar about

her. Alice slowly stood up and got back into her stance again and Black Canary put her fists up. "You know, it's rude to stare," Black Canary said smirking at Alice. Alice's shot open and her form

faltered.

_Alice stood in the doorway and watched the woman simply sit there. "You know, it's rude to stare," the woman had said out of_

_nowhere. Alice squeaked and held Kappa tighter. The woman laughed a crazy laugh and turned to Alice. Cammy's eyes had the same look that Alice would have once she was older. One eye was opened_

_wider then the other, and one eye was blood shot. Alice stayed in the doorway staring at the woman. "I'm kidding child, please come in," Cammy said as she turned and rested her elbows on her knees._

_Alice walked into the room and sat in front of the woman. "My name is Camile, but you can call me Cammy," the woman said. "I'm Alice," Alice replied smiling. _

Alice remembered the memory in the Asylum and when it actually happened. She dropped her stance and lowered her head as she looked at the ground. 'It couldn't be, she looks way to different

from the Cammy I knew, it can't be her,' Alice thought staring at the ground. Then she started to hear foot steps running at her. Alice looked up just in time to see Black Canary about to punch

her. "Whoa!" She shouted as she bent down low to the ground. She swung her leg out to trip the older woman, but she jumped over Alice's leg. Alice reversed the kick and brought it higher,

forcing Black Canary to jump back away from the girl. Alice stood up and ran at Black Canary and started throwing punches. Canary blocked everyone of them. The she started firing punches back

at Alice, who in turn, blocked or dodged each one of her punches, except for one. The lest one hit Alice's cheek and sent her stumbling backwards. Alice could taste iron in her mouth. Blood. She

spit out some of the blood that had pooled in her mouth, and could feel some of it trickling from the corner of her mouth. 'That was it! That one punch! It's Cammy! She's the only one who knows

how to get past me!' Alice thought as she looked up at Black Canary who was smirking. "Never let your guard down," she said putting her hand on hip. "Hmph, like I haven't heard that before,

Cammy," Alice said as she crossed her arms not bothering to wipe away the blood. Black Canary looked at her shocked. "What did you call me?" she asked letting her hand drop to her side.

"Cammy, or would you prefer Camile?" Alice asked putting her hands on her hips. The two females could hear the rest of the team talking and questioning, but neither of the girls paid any

attention to them. "Alice? Is it really you? My last student?" Black Canary said as she slowly walked forward, toward Alice. Alice nodded as she walked forward. They met in the middle and stared

at each other. Then suddenly Black Canary wrapped Alice in a hug, which even back then, in the Asylum, it was rare to see her do this. But judging by the faces of Young Justice and Batman's

raised eye brow, it was something that never happened. "How did you know it was me?" Black Canary asked as she pulled away and held Alice away at a arm' length distance. Alice pointed to

her cheek where Black Canary had punched her. "That one punch is what really revealed who you were. No one could ever get past my dodging and blocking, you were the only one who could,"

Alice said then wiped the blood from her mouth. Black Canary chuckled and then looked at Batman. "Alright, you can tell her now, she deserves it," She said then looked back down at Alice who

smiled up at her like a kid on Christmas day wanting open her presents. "Yes!" Alice exclaimed as she punched her fist into the air. Batman walked over and looked down at the Alice. "Your

weapons are with your new costume. You are not allowed to have your weapons when not in costume, is that clear," he said glaring down at her. She crossed her arms and glared back at him.

"Who are you? My father?" she asked sarcastically. Black Canary swatted her across the top of Alice's head earning a grunt from the girl. "Fine, I understand," Alice grumbled as she rubbed her

head. Then she walked over to Young Justice and they all were congratulating her on her fighting skills. Even Superboy said a few words. Alice looked at him then smiled ans shook her head.

"Thanks guys," Alice said then Megan handed her, her Jacket. "Thank you," she said as she slid on her jacket and pulled her hair out of it.


End file.
